DERNIERES PENSEES
by mola45
Summary: Imaginons que Dean soit mort depuis dix ans.Imaginons que Sam livre sont derniers combat.Accompagné des paroles de la chanson " Le Lac " d'Indochine.


Voici un petit one-shot écrit a la suite d'un coup de paroles de cette chanson ne m'apartienne pas,c'est une chanson du groupe "INDOCHINE'" ,"Le Lac".  
Merci a ma Béta et amie Vivi de me donné son avis personnel sur mes de m'écouté,de me comprendre.  
Je dédie ce one-shot a mon frère disparu trop tôt...

DERNIERES PENSEES...

Dix ans, dix ans que tu m'as quitté. Dix ans que tu es mort, dix ans que ton âme repose enfin en paix. Dix ans que tu me manques. Dix ans que je te pleure, mon frère, mon sang.  
Tu as joué ton rôle de grand frère protecteur jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ton dernier soupir. Je n'en valais pas la peine, c'est toi qui devrais être là pour ce dernier combat. Le dernier de mon existence. Ce soir je meurs, ce soir je te retrouve mon frère.  
Ce pacte que tu as fait avec Castiel il y a dix ans, juste avant que tu ne quittes ton corps, tu l'as encore fait pour moi. Un pacte pour que j'expie mes fautes. Un pacte pour que les portes du paradis s'ouvrent pour la venue de mon âme. Ce soir, je combattrais pour toi avec respect et honneur.  
Je ferme les yeux et respire l'odeur de cette terre une dernière fois. L'air est lourd et humide. Un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et une larme silencieuse coule sur ma joue. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pleuré. Les paroles d'une chanson me reviennent en mémoire. Je me rappelle de cette chanson. La première fois que j'ai pris ton "Bébé" après ta mort. Cette chanson qui allait très bien avec mon état d'esprit à ce moment et qui passait à la radio. Je l'ai écouté jusqu'au bout, et j'ai pleuré, oui j'ai pleuré comme un bébé. Si tu m'avais vu à ce moment là, tu m'aurais certainement appelé "Samantha" et aurait ri. La devant mes ennemis je souris et je chante haut et fort, j'espère que tu m'entends mon frère.

_J'arrive au bord du lac, j'aimerais bien que tu sois là  
_C'est juste un endroit à moi, j'aimerais bien que tu le vois  
_ Avant la nuit, j'airais au paradis...  
_Aujourd'hui le jour est arrivé...  
_ Ou je vais tomber avec mes camarades...  
_ Je me souviens de toi Même sous la mitraille

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sens une petite pression. Je n'ouvre même pas les yeux, pas besoin je sais qui se poste à mes côtés.  
Regarde-moi Dean, regarde-nous. Nous somme tous là. Nos amis, notre seule famille sont à mes côtés. Ils sont tous là, Bobby, Ellen, Jo et même Castiel est présent.  
Je me souviens de ce combat il y a dix ans. Je me souviens qu'ils étaient tous là avec nous, comme aujourd'hui. Je me souviens de ce moment, je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu te battre avec rage. Je me suis dit waouh, "quel magnifique guerrier ". Et puis tu es tombé, Batman était mort.

_ Comme des Héros... Tout le monde saute...  
_ Comme un héros... allez saute...

Une main se glisse dans la mienne, un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que mes doigts se resserrent autour de cette main chaude et douce. De là où tu es, tu dois te demander comment c'est possible. Cela s'est fait comme ça, malgré notre différence d'âge nous nous sommes rapprochés. Elle m'a tendu la main et je l'ai saisi. Elle m'a apporté réconfort et douceur, mais aussi... l'amour... Je ne pensais plus revivre un sentiment comme celui là. Quand Jo l'a su, elle n'a rien dit. Elle a juste souri. Et toi qu'aurais-tu pensé ? Que ton petit frère puisse avoir une relation avec une femme qui pourrait être sa mère et qui plus est n'est autre que la mère de Jo ? Mais je l'aime, alors non je n'ai pas honte.

_ Tu veux me suivre au fond du lac  
_ Tu veux me suivre alors suis moi comme des héros  
_ Tout le monde saute...comme un héros, allez saute...  
_ Tu veux nous suivre au fond des lacs  
_ Tu veux nous suivre, alors suis moi...

Les dernières paroles traversent mes lèvres en un murmure. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, je relève la tête vers ce ciel qui est prêt à s'enflammer. Des éclairs zèbrent le ciel, des gouttes de pluies commence à tomber et se mélange à mes larmes. Je baisse mon visage et regarde mes compagnons d'armes et d'infortunes. Bobby a le regard triste mais déterminé, Jo a de la peur dans les yeux mais je sais qu'elle se battra jusqu'au bout. Cast, fidèle à lui-même, son visage inexpressif. Puis mon visage se tourne vers cette femme pour qui mon cœur flambe. Ellen, ma douce Ellen. Je glisse ma main sur sa joue et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle me regarde, elle sait que ce baiser est un adieu. Ce soir le dernier des Winchester mourra au combat ! Nous avançons vers nos ennemis trop nombreux pour nous et j'entends ma douce Ellen prononcer:

_" Je te suivrait au fond du lac mon amour..."

pour toi mon petit Andromède...


End file.
